A sudden gift
by Inuyashasfirstmate
Summary: Inuyasha is the father of Kagome's child. Find out the humerous ( at least to me) Outcomes! also a little evil. This may also contain some ooc(out of character) moments but it's my story! ;D
1. Default Chapter

A sudden gift by Inuyashasfirstmate.  
  
I promise this will come out better than THE ONE WHO HOLDS MY HEART. But cut me some slack! That was my first fanfic!

* * *

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said uneasily. "Remember what we did last night?" The hanyou blushed at the mention of last night. "Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..." "Well... Um... I got... Pregnat." "WHAT?!" Inuyasha jumped so high he hit a tree. "I took a test before I got here and it said I'm... pregnant."  
  


* * *

(In modern) "Kagome?' Tsunami, Kagome's mom, asked uneasily. "You've been throwing up lately. Are you alright honey?" Kagome panicked. "Well...um...OF COURSE! What do you take me for? Pregnant!" 'Oops' Kagome thought. "Actually I do. I found THIS in your book bag!" Tsunami said holding up the pregnancy test. "I'M INNOCENT I TELL YA!" Kagome screamed. She then ran to the feudal era.

* * *

"You're coming with me! You're just as responsible!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha. "WAIT! What are you...?" Inuyasha didn't get to finish. "OSUWARI!!!" Inuyasha was eating dirt in two seconds flat. Kagome dragged him back to her house and time.

* * *

"Explain to me why an 18 year old daughter... No...let me rephrase that. MY 18 year old daughter pregnant?!" Tsunami yelled red in the face. "MOM! I'm 18! I make my own decisions!!"Kagome yelled equally red. "W...wait ladies! You've been fighting for5 hours! Whatever that is!" Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. My mom can be really dense." Tsunami looked so mad a volcano would have been jealous. "WHERE did you do this?" She asked. "I'm glad you asked!" Kagome said smugly "For it took place in YOUR room!!!" This was true. "On my WHITE SHEETS!!" Tsunami yelled pointing the question to a frightened Inuyasha. "Well...umm..." The dog demon stuttered. "SPIT IT OUT!!" "Don't yell at him!" Kagome said coming to Inuyasha's defense. "Don't yell at me for yelling at him!" "Don't yell at me for yelling at you for yelling at him!" Electricity was forming between there death glares. "How dare you Kagome." "SHUT UP bicth! I'm tired of your mouth!!" Kagome yelled fed up with it. "WHAT did you say?" "Mom. Show me what you've got! Let's get it popping!"  
'Whatever 'let's get it popping' means they sure are doing it!' Thought Inuyasha. Then he thought about the baby. "OI! Think about the baby!" "You're right..." Tsunami said. "I should've killed it." NOW Inuyasha was mad. "That's IT!!" He placed Kagome on a soft futon. Then he grabbed Miss.Higurashi, gave her a few good blows and threw her out a window. "It's our house now so STAY OUT!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Then Kagome got up and said "Yeah! And your room is now our personal sex room!!" Inuyasha was dumfounded.  
  
"Yo Inuyasha I'm hungry. Let's grab some fish in BBQ sauce with pickles and mustard." "WHAT?!" "Oh... Well. Babies bring cravings. With that Inuyasha changed his clothes and left with Kagome to pick up the unusual combo.  
  
I Hope this satisfied ya for it sure satisfied me. To find out abut my upcoming (Better) stories e-mail me. Ja Ne!!! P.s sorry for the ooc (Out of character) But it was just to fun to write!!


	2. The starting of a new life

A sudden gift-Part 2  
  
Just to let you know the last chapter was called THE BABY, THE FIGHT, and THE OUT COME.  
  
Chapter 2- Their new life as 'husband and wife' (oooo...rhymes ;D)  
  
"Well... since I stole my mom's house I might as well make use of it." Kagome said proudly. "Let's get to work" She changed her ototo (little brother), Sota, room into the akachan's (baby's. I've been brushing up on my Japanese) room. Her room became Inuyasha's and Kagome's room. Her mom's room got changed into... the...well...you'd know if you clearly read the fist chapter. Finally her grandfather's room became an ancient exhibit. "THERE! All done!" Kagome said satisfied. Then she sat down and took a well deserved nap.  
During all of this Inuyasha was taking a driving test. "So I just push this thingie with my foot right?" He asked his instructor "Yes that's right." She replied. "And I push down s l o w l y on it right?" "Yes." Miss Kanata, the driving teacher, responded. "BORING!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he pressed hard on the gas pedal. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!" Miss Kanata screamed through out the entire lesson even though for a lunatic, Inuyasha could drive pretty well. (After the 1-hour test.) "YOU SUCK!! NO LICENSCE!!" Miss Kanata screamed in rage. "HEY! At least I didn't crash!!!" Inuyasha fired back with even more rage. "This young man is right," Miss Kanata's boss, Mr.Yamada, started. "He also stayed on the road. He gets his license." Inuyasha was grateful. "Arigato (Thank you). At least SOMEONE has sense!" "AHHH, Men!" Miss Kanata mumbled angrily. Inuyasha just laughed and went home.  
"Sooo... how was the test." Kagome asked. "The teacher was an asshole. Her boss had more sense than she did in her whole body!!" Inuyasha said furiously. "So you didn't pass?" Kagome asked as she patted the lump her baby was in. "Whoa, I never said that!" Inuyasha said as he flashed the license. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Kagome screamed. 'Now I can shop for ME!! I mean the baby...and ME!!!' Kagome thought. Inuyasha knew just what she was thinking. "Shop for the BABY Kagome!" Inuyasha scolded playfully. "'S' for shopping for baby and me!" Kagome sang. They both laughed and spent the rest of the day enjoying the others company.  
(Later that night.) Inuyasha was fidgeting in his sleep as a worried Kagome watched him. "S...stop." Then he fell off the bed. "INUYASHA!!! Are you alright?" "Something was chasing me...tried to kill me. I ran but couldn't run fast enough. I turned to see..." Kagome was curious. " Turned to see what!" "My life as a hanyou. I saw the oh so many mobs I ran from as a child... the demons who wanted to kill me for what I am. Even Kikyou was in the mix of the people's and Demons hatred for my kind. I wanted them to stop. To accept me for who I am. When I said that...the jumped me. They beat me nearly to my demise. Then I saw a light. An arrow. Your arrow. You were there Kagome. You pushed back my fears with your pink radiance. You spoke only soft and playful words to me. You accepted me." Inuyasha was on the verge of tears but he wouldn't let them fall. He was too strong for that. Kagome cried for him. "I'm proud to hold your child, Inuyasha. I'm proud of being your light against the darkness." Inuyasha hated changing the happy mood they were in earlier to this emotional shit. "Let's go to bed. Those fears are my past. I'll be alright." As they fell asleep Inuyasha felt remorse. He was keeping an important detail from Kagome. The secret that she died in his dream. An explosion took place in his dream. Her arrow was powerful but demons caught her and killed her in the process of her power-up. He couldn't bear it. He knew the dream was an omen. The omen of death.  
  
(You thought I was gonna leave a cliffy didn't ya? Well there's more!)  
  
(Couple of months later) "Kagome..." Inuyasha asked. "Yes?" Kagome answered while making supper. "How many more months till the birth?" "Umm..." Kagome counted her fingers. "5 more. Why?" "Well... I wanted to make love to you again. I need to see your angelic body to ease my nerves." Kagome smiled. The smile quickly to a frown. "What could be on your nerves?" "I DON"T WANT YOU TO DIE!!" Inuyasha blurted. "WHAT?!" Kagome asked. "I'm sorry...let's just leave it at that ok?" "Ok..." Kagome was still worried. "So...what are the plans for tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked hoping to change the mood. "Shopping...shopping. Eating, sleeping and repeating the same schedule the next day." She answered while placing Ramen in Inuyasha's bowl. "Alllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhhht..." "Eat up! You'll need strength for tomorrow!" Kagome said cheerfully. With that Inuyasha ate, still mourning the death omen.  
  
What'd ya think. I hope it was longer. I mean it was when I wrote it. All well. Review me and tell. Ja Ne 


	3. one sexy nurse

A Sudden gift-chapie3- A trap

"Kagome can we go home now?" "Fine Inuyasha." The two where shopping for wedding stuff. You guessed it! They where getting married. At home Inuyasha unloaded everything and sat on the couch to take a nap. I such short time a disaster was already striking. "INUYASHA!!" A woman holding a sacred arrow was pointing one at Kagome threw the kitchen window. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha quizzed. But it wasn't Kikyou it was "TSUNAMI! How do you know how to control an arrow, and a sacred one at that?" Inuyasha demanded. "She taught me...how to shoot" Kagome said as she cried fearing for her life. "Kagome..."Said Inuyasha "Whenever I went home from the feudal era she'd teach me how to shoot so I can defend myself. She was a priestess before me you know."

Kagome was shaking now. "So..." Tsunami started in a bloodcurdling voice. "You think you can take my house, my pride, AND my daughter Inuyasha? Well what if there is no Kagome eh? What if she just disappears like that?" She said snapping her fingers to emphasize her point. "Well now you will know what life without Kagome is!!" She screamed sinisterly as she let her arrow fly. "It was Just a house GEEZ!" Inuyasha screamed. Thinking quickly he shielded Kagome with his back to her. "Inuyasha NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kagome screamed as the arrow pierced Inu's flesh where Kikyou's had so many years ago. Tsunami ran away as Inuyasha fell to the floor. "Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome said trying to bend over her now huge belly. "It...only takes one arrow to...take me out. What kind of a man is that? You...deserve bett..." Inuyasha didn't finish for he closed his eyes to what appeared to be his last time.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha woke to the sounds of babies crying and a blinding white room. "K...Kagome?" Inuyasha turned to look at her beautiful face. As Inuyasha looked at her relived smile something struck him as odd. Then it hit him. "Kagome, you're...skinny." "Inuyasha..." Kagome said crying tears of joy "I had the baby. It's a girl!" "REALLY!" Kagome nodded. "For some reason I wanted a girl." Inuyasha said. As he got up he ripped off his bandages showing the disfigured scar the arrow bought to his flesh. He didn't care though. He jus wanted to see his daughter. "Follow me." Said a very sexy nurse who entered a couple moments before Inuyasha ripped off his bandages. Her shirt was slightly open showing off her F cups to anyone who cared. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her chest. "Oh FIANCEE!" Kagome said with an irritated expression. "You just woke up from a concussion. If you don't want to be knocked unconscious again I suggest you either close your eyes or look somewhere else!" Inuyasha gulped and became suddenly interested in the floor. "Lady...I mean nurse..." Said Inuyasha shakily as he continued to look at the floor. "What's your name?" Kagome shot him a n evil look. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Tsuki Nemora Megami." She said turning to face him, her boobs flying everywhere. "But just call me Tsuki..." She said seductively. "Ahem..." Said a VERY angry Kagome. "If your gonna flirt with her don't do it in my face!" Kagome said storming off. "Kagome!" "Don't worry about her. Here's your daughter." She was beautiful. She had golden eyes, silky black hair and the face of an angel. When Inuyasha lifted her she tried to bite his finger. "Well I see she has my attitude." Inuyasha said laughing as the baby continued to bite him with her gums. "By the way Inuyasha I must come to your house every other day starting immediately to check on the baby. It's my job. Is that ok?"Said Tsuki shoving Inuyasha a generous view of her boobs. "Sure hehehe fine..."

"Today Tsuki comes over Kagome." Inuyasha told his fiancée. "You'd remember wouldn't you?" Said an irritated Kagome. "Look I don't like her." Kagome soften. "Fine I believe you." As soon as the door opened though the first thing Inuyasha looked to was the chest. This hardened Kagomes expression. "Hi...Tsuki." Kagome mumbled. "Hi Inuyasha ...Oh hi Kagome didn't see you there. Where's the baby?" Kagome was red. "In our bedroom."Kagome said. She and Inuyasha showed her the way. "Got ya." Tsuki said laughing. She trapped Kagome in the same trap Kikyou had trapped her in when she wanted to take Inuyasha to hell. Inuyasha followed shortly after. "Where's Kagome." He asked. Even though she was right in his face he couldn't see her thanks to the spell. "You are under my power." Tsuki chanted. Soon inuyashas golden eyes lost life and he became nothing more than Tsuki's slave. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed even though there was no use.

"Fuck me...fuck me hard and fast." Tsuki ordered. "Inuyasha don't" Kagome said though she knew he couldn't hear her. As Inuyasha and her undressed Tsuki said "Tsunami was right this is easy." She and Inuyasha laid on the bed kissing passionately. Kagome couldn't turn away. "Ohm..." Tsuki screamed in pleasure. Kagome knew Inuyasha was good in bed. Inuyasha fucked her very hard and fast while nibbling and sucking her f cups. Before Tsuki came Inuyasha pulled his shaft out and sucked on her womanhood. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuki screamed exploding in his mouth. "That's IT" Kagome screamed breaking free of the spell. She kicked Tsuki's ass so hard that Tsuki started crying. Kagome especially bruised her boobs. Then she turned to the still under control Inuyasha and took his man hood in her mouth. He moan in pleasure coming out of his trance.. He came over and over again in her mouth. Kagome swallowed it up. Then she turned around and stuck his dick in her ass. He fucked her hard and good. She came several times. Inuyasha licked her honey up and flipped her over. He sucked her pussy first getting a lot of honey in his mouth. Then he fucked through her womanhood. Once again Kagome was having her 'time of the month' and became pregnant. Then they both fell asleep completely forgetting Tsuki was in the room.


	4. an apology

Oh my god. I'm SO sorry1 I had no idea people would like it! I had to get back to my life. Years passed and blah blah… now I'm currently working on a story on Fictionpress called Love Among Warriors. (The easiet way to find it is to click "Romance on the homepage. The rating is M). My pen name there is Onamaewaririndesu12. Look it up! As for my Fanfiction stories, I'm terribly sorry for making you wait. I was sure everyone hated them until I came back and read the reviews. I'll start bright and early tomorrow. Be sure to see at least one new chapter for every story (except sudden gift. Sorry, I'm just not really into that one!) Also I'll be posting new stories under Jrocklover12. They will be a variety of different shows, like bleach, naruto, and most of the latest anime. But for now I'll work on my Fictionpress and Inuyashasfirstmate stories. Once again THANK-YOU!! I hope you are still waiting for more. If not, I understand. It was 2004-05 for goodness sake! My only fear is that my new chapters won't be the same as the old ones. All well. If you're still interested, please review. If not, I'll quit.

Official Pledge:

I pledge that I will hereby provide my fans with stories when they want it. If I break this vow, may I burn in everlasting hell or something to that effect.

Also, readers of Nani-Nadja, she's a good friend of mine (we've known each other for years!) I'll try and get her to continue too. Boy it's good to be back!


End file.
